


Tequila Shots

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Community: 12_daysofficmas, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drinking Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Annie and Auggie are doing shots.<br/>Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Shots

“You _assemble_ your shots.”

Annie sounded warm and somewhat exasperated.

“I’m blind. If I don’t follow a particular pattern, I could possibly knock my shot onto the floor, or miss my lime.” Using a light touch, Auggie mapped the shot glass, the saucer of limes, and the salt shaker.

“Uh, huh.” Now she was teasing. He could hear the sound of her smile in her voice. The warmth to his left increased, so Annie was leaning closer to him. “You assemble your shots.” There was a slight ‘tick’, and then a faint, moist noise – Annie licking the back of her hand, then the sound of the shaker laying salt on her sticky skin. Another ‘tick’ as she set the shaker back where it had been – so Auggie would be able to find it. The faint, ‘glug-glug’ of liquid being poured, and Annie teased, “You’re falling behind, Augie!”

He licked the back of his hand and reached for the salt shaker, thinking he was glad he’d never asked anyone to describe Annie to him. The image he had of her in his mind was enough.


End file.
